Iggy
EB = 5 DIFF = 5 TECH = 5 WILL = 3 VERS = 3 DAM = 1 PLAYSTYLE Use his tiny size to be evasive, punish with combos that gain a lot meter, then use the extra meter to gain even more threatening defense. Iggy’s biggest asset is his small size. Not only do many moves whiff against him, but he’s fully immune to regular throws. This can make it very hard for people unfamiliar with Iggy to fight him. Especially if they don’t know Iggy specific combos. To help with his evasiveness, Iggy has a backwards run and the unique ability to air dash. Combine this with strong defensive moves and Iggy can be very hard to open up. Iggy can then punish with air dash combos that build great meter, which can make Iggy safer, and boost his defense further. Iggy is a Stand user, and while his S-ON does more damage, the S-OFF evasiveness is his prime feature. In S-OFF Iggy has 236A, an invincible reversal that gives hard knockdown and can be done in the air. 214A is a 2-hit projectile. The first hit hits mid and crumples, and the second hit knocks down. PCing the first hit can extend combos. In S-ON he has 236A, a fast, mid-range tackle that pops the opponent into the air for a Stand Rush juggle. 214A is a quick strike that knocks down, and can reflect projectiles. 22A is a combo breaker that costs ½ of a bar of meter. Lastly, he can use 4S as a shield. Iggy’s main offensive strength is using air dash to create juggle combos and pressure strings. These build a great deal of extra meter to fuel his costly defensive options like the combo breaker, the shield and the PC projectile. While intimidating at first, most of Iggy’s offensive abilities have low blockstun, and thus have holes in them. Iggy’s long combos are necessary for meter, but have a high execution barrier and do only okay damage. What hurts Iggy the most is his tiny health, which gives Iggy no room for error. A great deal of practice and experience is needed, or else Iggy will lose and lose quickly. PROS * Tiny size makes it very hard to chase him down. * Great mobility with air dashes and back run. * Immune to regular throws. * Air dash pressure can be intimidating. * Large meter gain off of air dash combos. * Lots of moves that interrupt opponent attacks or keep them from charging at you. * 4S shield. * S-ON 214A can reflect projectiles. * S-ON 22A combo breaker, low cost (½ a bar). CONS * Lowest health in the game. * Combos are hard to do, and are vital to keep up damage and meter. Low damage for the effort. * Meter hungry, especially against aggressive opponents. * Tiny size, but can allow for Iggy only juggles that do a ton of damage to him. * Most moves have low blockstun, a knowledgeable opponent can find holes. * No reliable anti-air, outside of great GHA. * Can only recover guard gauge in S-ON. * HP Chip damage 67% Stand off - 50% Stand on. (receives damage on block) Category:Characters